The project is aimed at developing methods for the total synthesis of the sesquiterpene anti-tumor lactones vernolepin, parthenin, damsin, and eriolangin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R.D. Clark and C.H. Heathcock, "Synthesis of a Cytotoxic Vernolepin Prototype. Ozonization of Silyloxyalkenes", J. Org. Chem., 41, 1396 (1976). C.G. Chavdarian and C.H. Heathcock, "Synthesis of Sesquiterpene Anti-Tumor Lactones. IV. A Stereoselective Synthesis of trans-2,3-Epoxycyclohexanol", Synth. Commun., 6, 277 (1976).